Chocolate and Ramen
by iluminnascent
Summary: Jika ada yang bertanya kepada seorang Uchiha Sasuke mengenai makanan apa yang paling dibencinya, jawabannya adalah cokelat dan ramen. Official sequel: Kiss Me. Read and Review if you don't mind. Warning: language and a bit humor.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. He belongs to Uchiha Sasuke and both of them belong to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.

**Warning(s): **I am getting tired writing all of this stuff. As usual, this fic contain Boy X Boy, AU, a bit OOC, coarse language and typo. **So if you don't like, please don't read it! 'kay?**

* * *

"_Teme_! Aku menantangmu!"

"..."

"_Teme_, aku serius!"

"Hn. Memangnya kau mau melakukan apa, _Usuratonkachi_?"

* * *

**Chocolate and Ramen**

A Naruto FanFiction

Official Sequel: **Kiss Me**

**

* * *

**

Jika ada yang bertanya kepada seorang Uchiha Sasuke mengenai makanan apa yang paling dibencinya, jawabannya adalah cokelat dan ramen. Ya, dua jenis makanan itu adalah makanan yang paling tidak ia suka bahkan kalau bisa, ia ingin menghindari kedua makanan itu. Alasannya? Mudah sekali.

Ia membenci cokelat karena Sasuke sangat tidak suka makanan manis. Mohon garis bawahi kata 'sangat tidak suka'. Bahkan bukan hanya cokelat. Es krim, kue, pokoknya semua makanan yang mengandung gula berlebih, ia sama sekali tidak suka. Lalu mengapa ia sampai sebegitu tidak sukanya pada cokelat? Tidak lain karena hari kasih sayang. Sejak dulu, ia selalu menerima makanan manis itu dari para _fangirls_-nya di hari Valentine. Kalau bukan karena Ibunya yang menyuruhnya untuk menerima cokelat-cokelat itu, ia pasti sudah membuangnya ke tempat sampah bahkan sebelum si pemberi mengatakan sepatah kata padanya. Kejam? Memang seperti itu kenyataannya.

Yang kedua dalam urutan makanan yang ia benci adalah Ramen. Membayangkan bentuk makanan itu saja sudah membuatnya merinding. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa pacarnya, Uzumaki Naruto sangat mencintai menyantap ramen. Bahkan Sasuke sendiri sudah tidak bisa menghitung berapa kali pemuda pirang itu datang ke kedai ramen langganannya. Melihat secara langsung makanan-yang ia anggap-sama sekali bukan makanan sehat itu saja sudah membuatnya mual. Lemak berlebihan. Hanya itulah yang ia lihat.

Tapi sekali lagi ia tidak mengerti di mana enaknya makanan itu. Di mana enaknya makanan tidak sehat tersebut di mata Naruto sehingga pemuda pirang itu bisa menghabiskan lima mangkuk bahkan lebih setiap kali makan di kedai langganannya.

"Nah, _Teme_. Apa kau sanggup menghabiskan ini?"

Ia mendongakkan kepalanya menatap pemuda pirang yang berdiri tepat di depannya. Ia tidak sadar kalau sejak tadi dirinya melamun sehingga tidak menyadari Naruto sudah kembali dari memesan makanan. Dalam hari ini mengumpat ketika melihat cengiran lebar di wajah pemuda berkulit karamel itu. Kalau saja bukan demi harga diri Uchiha yang setinggi langit itu, saat ia pasti sudah meninggalkan segera tempat terkutuk ini.

Kedua oniks pemuda itu terpaku pada sebuah nampan yang dibawa Naruto. Ia mendengus ketika mencium aroma yang menguar dari dua buah mangkuk berukuran jumbo yang masih mengepulkan uap panas. Dari aromanya saja ia sudah menduga apa isi dari mangkuk tersebut.

"Apa seorang Uchiha Sasuke sangat takut sehingga tidak bisa berbicara?"

Kalau saja Naruto sadar, maka saat ini juga ia akan melihat aura gelap yang menguar dari tubuh pemuda _raven_ di hadapannya. Belum lagi kedutan kesal di dahi pemuda itu. Sayangnya saat ini Naruto terlalu sibuk dengan pemikirannya sendiri yang melihat wajah datar Sasuke.

"Seorang Uchiha tidak akan merasa takut hanya karena hal ini, _Usuratonkachi_," kata Sasuke dengan gigi gemeretak. Hanya satu keinginan pemuda _raven_ tersebut. Segera menyelesaikan tantangan ini dan kemudian pulang! _Yeah, that's it_.

Naruto tertawa hambar ketika melihat _mood_ kekasihnya yang tiba-tiba saja memburuk.

"Kalau kau memang tidak sanggup, tidak usah saja, _Teme_. Aku sama sekali tidak memaksamu."

Lagi, kedutan bertambah di dahi Uchiha bungsu itu karena mendengar kata-kata Naruto yang seolah-olah mengejeknya. Kalau saja saat ini mereka tidak berada di tempat umum dan Naruto bukanlah pacarnya, Sasuke bisa menjamin kalau ia akan memutilasi pemuda pirang itu hingga bagian terkecil karena sudah menghina dirinya. _Poor Naruto_.

Sayang baginya karena semua itu hanyalah pengandaiannya. Mereka masih berada di _Ichiraku's Ramen_ dan Naruto masih menjadi pacarnya. Sasuke juga masih cukup waras untuk tidak memutilasi Naruto mengingat bahaya yang mungkin ia alami. Seorang Uchiha Sasuke dipenjara karena membunuh pacarnya. Ia merinding memikirkan hal itu.

"_Earth to Uchiha Sasuke~ Earth to-"_

"_Shut the hell up, Dobe,"_ desis Sasuke seraya mendelik kesal ke arah Naruto. "Cepat kemarikan benda sialan itu dan kemudian kita selesaikan semuanya. Aku ingin pulang."

Naruto kembali memamerkan cengiran rubahnya saat mendengar umpatan Sasuke. Segera saja ia menarik kursi di dekatnya setelah sebelumnya meletakkan nampan yang dibawanya di atas meja. Menghiraukan _death glare_ kebanggaan Uchiha yang diarahkan kepadanya, Naruto menyodorkan salah satu mangkuk tersebut kepada Sasuke. Ia tertawa dalam hati ketika salah satu alis Sasuke terangkat.

"Ramen ekstra pedas a la Uzumaki Naruto silahkan dinikmati! Habiskan ya, _Teme_!"

'_Crap!'_ umpat Sasuke melihat makanan berminyak yang bahan utamanya adalah mie dengan berbagai macam sayur dan daging yang tertata rapi. Kuahnya yang berwarna kemerahan membuat ia penasaran berapa banyak bubuk cabai yang dimasukkan ke dalam makanan ini.

Naruto tersenyum senang melihat raut heran di wajah Sasuke. Ia tidak pernah menyangka kalau ia bisa mengerjai seorang Uchiha Sasuke seperti sekarang. Pasalnya ialah yang sering dikerjai oleh pemuda itu. Ia tidak menyangka kalau tantangan yang ia ucapkan asal-asalan kemarin di sekolah bisa membuatnya melihat wajah yang biasanya datar kini terlihat tidak nyaman.

Yeah, siapa yang tidak tahu kalau Uchiha Sasuke sangat tidak menyukai ramen.

Ia ingat mengapa akhirnya mereka bisa terdampar di _Ichiraku's Ramen_ bersama dengan Sasuke, duduk di meja yang sama dengan semangkuk ramen di hadapan mereka.

Semua itu tidak mungkin terjadi kalau saja bukan karena tantangan dari Naruto. Tantangan yang konyol. Bahkan sangat konyol sekali kalau di pikirkan lagi.

Kemarin, saat jam pertama berlangsung dan Kakashi-_sensei_ belum datang, Naruto yang duduk dua bangku di depan tempat duduk Sasuke berjalan menghampiri pemuda berambut _raven_ tersebut dan mengatakan kalau ia ingin menantang Sasuke. Walau awalnya Sasuke sama sekali tidak menanggapi tantangan Naruto, akhirnya ia menyetujui tantangan si Pirang hanya karena tiga kalimat yang keluar dari bibir pemuda itu.

'_Kau tidak mau menerima tantangan dariku karena kau takut kalah dariku kan, _Teme_? Aku ragu, siapa sebenarnya Uke dan Seme di sini. Kau benar-benar bukan Uke, kan?'_

Naruto tidak bisa menahan senyum kemenangannya saat mendengar Sasuke akhirnya menyetujui menerima tantangannya. Ia heran mengapa Sasuke mau menerima tantangannya padahal Naruto sendiri sangat tahu apa yang ia ucapkan kemarin hanya asal-asal saja. Mana ada sebuah tantangan bisa menentukan seseorang itu _Uke_ atau _Seme_. Yah, kecuali kalau kau sudah melakukan _You-Know-What_.

"Kalau aku bisa menghabiskan makanan ini, apa yang akan kudapat?" kata Sasuke yang segera saja membuat Naruto tersadar dari lamunannya. Pemuda pirang itu sedikit menelengkan kepalanya ke kanan; berpikir.

"Apapun yang kau minta akan ku-," Naruto menutup mulut dengan kedua tangannya. Ia kemudian menggeleng ketika menyadari apa yang ingin ia ucapkan. "Kita pikirkan nanti saja. Lebih baik kau segera menghabiskan ramen ini."

Sasuke mendengus mendengar kata-kata Naruto. Padahal ia sudah berharap kalau Naruto mengatakan akan bersedia melakukan apa saja jika ia berhasil menyelesaikan tantangan ini. Ia sadar kalau apa yang dilakukannya saat ini pastilah hal konyol yang pernah ia lakukan seumur hidupnya. Ia juga tahu kalau kata-kata tantangan Naruto kemarin hanyalah omong kosongnya. Alasannya sendiri menerima tantangan kekasihnya bukan untuk membuktikan kalau ia seorang _Seme_ atau _Uke_.

_For Pete's sake._ Seseorang sepertinya tidak ditakdirkan untuk menjadi seorang Uke. Ia adalah seorang Seme. Ia menerima tantangan Naruto karena ingin membuktikan kalau seorang Uchiha Sasuke tidak akan pernah melarikan diri kalau ada orang yang menantangnya termasuk kekasihnya sendiri.

Tapi sepertinya saat ini ia harus memikirkan apakah ia akan menyanggupi tantangan Naruto atau mengatakan dengan jujur bahwa ia menyerah. Ia mengerang dalam hati. Tidak. Ia tidak boleh menyerah tanpa perlawanan sedikit pun.

Kedua oniks miliknya kembali menatap mangkuk berisi ramen di hadapannya. Dengan gerakan perlahan, ia meraih sumpit yang sudah tersedia kemudian membelahnya. Ia sudah akan menyentuh makan berlemak itu sebelum akhirnya sebuah lengan kecokelatan menahan lengannya.

"Tunggu dulu, _Teme_. Masih ada yang kurang," kata Naruto.

Sasuke menautkan kedua alisnya saat melihat pemuda pirang di hadapannya meraih tasnya yang teronggok di atas tempat duduk di sampingnya. Senyum lebar kembali tersungging di wajah dengan tiga garis halus di masing-masing pipinya setelah ia berhasil menemukan apa yang dicarinya di dalam tas. Sasuke langsung mendelik kesal melihat benda persegi yang terbungkus kertas aluminium berwarna cokelat yang di letakkan Naruto di atas meja.

Sebuah cokelat batangan yang ukurannya lumayan panjang itulah yang Sasuke lihat sekarang. Salah satu jenis makanan yang selalu ia hindari sejak dulu dan sekarang kedua jenis makanan itu tepat berada di hadapannya. Sekarang dan siap untuk disantap.

"Nah Sasuke, aku menunggumu untuk menghabiskan semuanya. Dan ingat, tanpa sisa," kata Naruto dengan penekanan di dua kata terakhir.

Lagi-lagi Sasuke mengumpat -dalam hati tentunya. Ia mengumpat karena bisa-bisanya ia menerima tantangan dari Naruto dan parahnya lagi tantangannya adalah makan cokelat dan juga ramen. Kalau saja Naruto bisa membaca pikiran, ia akan tahu seberapa tidak sukanya Sasuke melakukan ini semua. Tapi sekali lagi, demi harga dirinya sebagai salah satu anggota keluarga Uchiha, ia harus melakukannya.

"_So, Mr. High-and-Mighty-Sasuke, are you ready?"_

Sasuke terdiam sejenak sebelum menjawab. "Hn."

Dan dimulailah penderitaan Sasuke menyantap dua jenis makanan yang paling tidak disukainya. Pemuda berambut _raven_ itu langsung merasakan mual begitu mie yang ukurannya lumayan panjang itu memasuki mulutnya. Dengan cepat ia mulai mengunyah makanan itu karena ia sudah tidak tahan membaui aroma ramen yang pekat.

.

.

.

"Tertawalah sepuas hatimu, _Dobe_," ujar Sasuke kepada Naruto yang sejak tadi tidak berhenti untuk tertawa. Pemuda pirang itu terlihat tidak peduli kalau saat ini ia menarik perhatian orang-orang yang mereka lalui. Pasalnya, sejak keluar dari _Ichiraku's Ramen_, ia terus menerus menertawai Sasuke.

"Ugh, maaf _Teme_. Tampangmu saat makan ramen dan cokelat tadi sangat... sangat bagus. Coba saja aku membawa kamera tadi."

Sasuke mendelik kesal ke arah Naruto yang masih memegangi perutnya yang sakit karena tertawa dalam waktu yang tidak singkat. Menghiraukan tawa Naruto, Sasuke meneguk teh hijau dari botol yang sejak tadi digenggamnya. Mendadak perutnya kembali mual saat mengingat bagaimana ia menghabiskan satu porsi jumbo ramen ekstra pedas dan satu buah cokelat batangan. Syukurnya ia bisa menghabiskan makanan terkutuk itu. Ia bahkan masih bisa merasakan bumbu yang menyengat dari makanan berkuah itu.

Seorang Uchiha Sasuke menghabiskan makanan yang paling dibencinya dan sama sekali tidak tersisa. Bukankah itu menakjubkan? Bukankah ini patut dirayakan?

Sayangnya saat ini Sasuke sama sekali tidak berniat untuk mengadakan perayaan sekecil apapun. Yang ingin ia lakukan sekarang hanyalah pulang dan segera membersihkan mulutnya dengan obat kumur; sekadar untuk menghilangkan rasa kedua makanan itu di mulutnya.

"..._Teme_, kau tidak marah, kan?" tanya Naruto yang mendapati kalau sejak tadi Sasuke sama sekali tidak berkata apa-apa. Pemuda berambut pirang cerah itu sudah menghentikan tawanya sejak tadi.

"_Teme_, jawab pertanyaanku. Kau tidak marah kan? Ayolah, jangan mengacuhkanku hanya gara-gara tantangan tadi. Salahmu sendiri yang mau menyanggupinya. Lagipula kupikir rasanya tidak seburuk itu."

"..."

"_Teme~ _jangan mengacuhkanku!_"_

KRAK!

Naruto tersentak saat mendengar suara yang aneh dari arah Sasuke. Segera saja kedua safir pemuda itu mencari dari mana asal suara dan mendapati kalau botol plastik yang berisi teh hijau yang sejak tadi didenggam Sasuke sedikit remuk karena diremas terlalu keras oleh pemuda _raven_ tersebut.

"_Teme?" _tanya Naruto yang tidak juga mendapat balasan dari pemuda itu.

"_Dobe..."_ desis Sasuke. Kepalanya tertunduk menatap jalan di bawah kakinya. Kalau saja Naruto sadar, ia pasti sudah melihat aura gelap dari sosok di sampingnya.

"Ada apa, _Teme_? Kau baik-baik saja? A-"

Belum sempat Naruto menyelesaikan kalimatnya, ia melihat Sasuke mencengkram lengan kanannya kemudian menariknya menjauhi keramaian ke arah sebuah gang sempit di antara bangunan di kompleks pertokoan tersebut. Ia meringis sakit ketika bagian belakang punggungnya menghantam dinding keras di belakangnya.

"_What the hell are you doing, Teme!"_ bentak Naruto sambil mengelus punggungnya. Kedua safir milik pemuda itu menatap tajam ke arah sosok Sasuke yang berdiri tepat di depannya.

"Jangan. Pernah. Ingatkan. Aku. Lagi. Tentang. Tantangan. Bodohmu, _Dobe_," desis Sasuke dengan penekanan di setiap kata yang ia ucapkan. Sepasang oniks itu menatap lekat ke arah Naruto yang masih menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding yang keras. Ia tersenyum sinis saat melihat Naruto beringsut menjauh ketika ia mendekat.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan, _Teme_?" ujar Naruto dengan suara tergagap. Ia tersentak ketika Sasuke memposisikan kedua lengan pucatnya di antara kedua sisi tubuhnya; memerangkapnya sehingga ia tidak bisa kabur kemana-mana. Jantungnya tiba-tiba saja berdetak dua kali lebih cepat ketika perlahan Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya sehingga kini kedua wajah mereka hanya berjarak beberapa sentimeter saja.

Naruto tidak sempat mengucapkan sepatah kata lagi ketika sesuatu yang lembut menempel di permukaan bibir miliknya. Kedua matanya otomatis membelalak lebar saat menyadari apa yang terjadi. Saking terkejutnya, ia tidak sempat menutup mulutnya dan membiarkan Sasuke menjelajah di dalam sana.

"Bagaimana rasanya?" kata Sasuke ketika melepaskan ciumannya dari bibir Naruto. Ia mengamati wajah pemuda pirang di hadapannya yang saat ini memerah dengan bibir yang tidak henti-hentinya membuka dan menutup layaknya seekor ikan di dalam _aquarium_ kaca.

"Menjijikkan," Naruto menjawab sambil tergidik saat mengingat rasa ciuman mereka. "Ramen, cokelat dan... teh hijau. Aku tidak menyangka kalau rasanya seperti ini."

"Hn. Sekarang kau tahu bagaimana perasaanku menghabiskan dua jenis makanan itu, _Usuratonkachi_?"

Naruto mengangguk lemah. "Ku rasa aku mengerti, _Teme_. Rasanya sama sekali tidak enak. Sangat tidak enak! Apalagi teh hijaunya. Seperti lumpur."

"Bagus. Jadi sebaiknya jangan pernah menyuruhku untuk mencobanya lagi kalau tidak ingin kau merasakan hal yang sama."

Naruto kembali mengangguk. Ia juga tidak berniat untuk mencicipi kembali untuk kedua kalinya setelah tahu bagaimana rasanya. "Kau berhasil menang lagi kali ini, _Teme_."

"Memang sudah sepantasnya, _Dobe_," kata Sasuke sambil mendekatkan kembali wajahnya ke wajah Naruto; membuat pemuda pirang itu beringsut menjauh karena merasakan kalau dirinya berada dalam bahaya. "Dan sekarang aku ingin meminta hadiahku, Naruto."

**

* * *

**

The End

* * *

**Author's note: **lagi-lagi saya membuat fic yang tidak ada konfliknya sama sekali XD. Terinspirasi dari tantangan yang juga diberikan seorang teman kepada saya. Bedanya bukan ramen dan cokelat. Tapi sup brokoli dan kentang *yucks!* Maaf karena lagi-lagi saya membuat fic gaje seperti ini.

Nah, mohon review dari readers sekalian. Hitung-hitung hiburan bagi saya setelah menjalani siksaan neraka #halah bahasa saya.

And **Special thanks to: **Lady Spain, N.h, Light of Leviathan, Uchiha-namikaze Yui, ukkychan, CCloveRuki, ScarletScarf, Yagami Hatake, keiji wolf, ichiko yuuki atas reviewnya di fic Kiss Me *hugs

**Regards,**

**Sou.**


End file.
